


Midnight Meal

by pyromanicofthesea



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Yami Bakura, M/M, Tendershipping, Top Bakura Ryou, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea
Summary: Ryou takes a vampire home for dinner, and neither know who seduced who first.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Midnight Meal

**Author's Note:**

> halloween season means monster aus and lord knows i'm a sucker (HAH) for fangs

The moon sat high in the midnight sky. It was full and bright, casting strange shadows in the dark of night as Ryou continued his walk. It was not every night that he went out so late, but tonight was special. For Ryou, it was an anniversary of sorts. Eight years ago to date, Ryou had his first supernatural experience in the field of his high school.

It had been in autumn, and his afterschool club had ran far later than anticipated. The sun was disappearing below the horizon as Ryou stepped out into the schoolyard. He watched for a moment as the glowing purples and oranges of the sunset faded into the dark of night. Something caught his eye to his left, and when Ryou looked over, he saw someone crouched atop the gate of the schoolyard. The wind picked up, catching the longcoat the person wore and sweeping it up, giving the coat the same effect as a cape in the wind. Ryou could make out long, white hair in the low light. It looked wild, sticking out from all angles, but he did not know how much was real and how much was a trick of shadows. Something about the person on the gate intrigued Ryou in the same way the books on the supernatural caught his eye in the library.

Ryou walked over, and a chill ran up his spine as he approached. It was cold out, but not nearly cold enough for him to feel it under his uniform jacket. At least, Ryou had thought he would be plenty dressed for the walk home. The closer he got to the person on the gate, the more he second-guessed that.

The person jumped down from the gate, and Ryou stood still. The person looked at him for a moment before flashing Ryou a toothy grin. Fangs caught the light, and Ryou's eyes grew wide. They looked so real.

"Know a place a man can get a decent meal at this hour?" His voice was smooth, and his eyes were so red, and Ryou felt his breath catch in his chest. He couldn't speak, only shake his head 'no'. The man frowned, and before he could catch himself, Ryou thought it was cute the way the man pouted.

"Are you from around here?" Ryou asked. He finally found his voice, but it came out in a tremble. He hated how meek his voice sounded. He was often shy, but not like this. Something about the man whispered sweet nothings to his curiosity, but some part of the back of Ryou's mind warned him to be ready to run.

"I hang around," the man replied. He looked over in the vague west direction. "Mostly on that side of the city." Ryou looked over as well, and tried to remember what was in that part of Domino. He couldn't, and so he turned back to face the man again, but the man was gone. He had disappeared, seemingly into thin air. Ryou walked home alone, thinking about the strange man and the details of the encounter.

When Ryou realized he had encountered a supernatural creature that night, his search began. He walked the streets from dusk to late into the night in a weak attempt to draw out the creature. He had no bait, no concrete information, only hunches and his own intuition. For eight years, Ryou caught glimpses of red eyes in trees and the chill of being watched, but nothing of substance.

Ryou turned another streetcorner and continued his stroll. His search. He thought of those red eyes, glowing in the low light of dusk. Ryou shook his head. He did not know anymore if the man had ethereal eyes, or if Ryou's memories exaggerated the details over time. The fangs looked real. Ryou remembered that part with perfect clarity. The fangs of the man looked so real and so sharp. It had been the fangs more than anything that first clued Ryou in. He had seen some impressive dental modification before, but nothing like that.

"Lost?" Ryou's breath froze in his lungs. The voice that called out to him was familiar, like a fever dream after illness. He turned and met eyes as red as rubies in sunlight, wild white hair turned silver in the light of the moon and the streetlamps.

"You," Ryou said, but his voice was lost before he could say more. Crisp white fangs peeked out from behind the man's lips as he grinned. He looked poise and feral in the same breath.

"You've been looking for me for quite some time now," the man said. He looked just as Ryou remembered him. It was as if he had gone back in time. Eight years, but not a single one sat on the man's face. "Did you finally think of somewhere I could get a midnight meal?"

"How did you disappear that night?" Ryou asked while he still had his nerve. "Are you a," but his voice died off again. How could one ask so bluntly 'are you a monster?', especially to someone he had only spoken with twice now?

"Am I a?" the man parroted, waving his hands to gesture Ryou to continue his question. Ryou just stared at him, and the man appeared to catch on. He flashed another wide grin, fangs catching the light. His words were saturated with sarcasm. "Ah, I wonder what gave me away."

"And you're hungry," Ryou said slowly, realizing the position he was in. Searching for the man may not have been his best move.

"I could eat," the man said with a shrug. He eyed Ryou. "If a meal was to present itself."

"I, um," Ryou cleared his throat. He was in over his head, but he didn't want to be anywhere else. His brain screamed that this was a bad idea, but his words would not die now. "My friends tell me I cook well. If you would like. What are you in the mood for?"

"I think you know by now," the man said. Ryou saw his eye twitch up in genuine amusement opposed to the leering smirks and grins the man had worn thusfar.

"Well, come on then," Ryou said as he walked past the man, back the way he came. The man stood there in shock.

"Wait, you're serious?"

"Yeah," Ryou said as he paused and turned to face the man again.

"Even though-"

"Yes," Ryou interrupted. The man shut his mouth with a sharp inhale, and Ryou could swear the red of the man's eyes was blown away by the black of his pupils. "Now are you going to follow me home or not?" The man was at Ryou's side in an instant. Ryou made a mental note about inhuman levels of speed.

The two walked to Ryou's apartment in comfortable silence. It gave Ryou plenty of time to mentally list everything about the man he had noticed so far. Eyes of inhuman color and luminosity, fangs, inhuman speed, affinity for the night, a cute pout, a penchant for performative expressions. Most attributes matched several potential creatures of darkness, but Ryou's gut told him the man was a vampire, and Ryou knew to trust his gut with these sorts of things.

He wondered what information on vampires was true and what was cinema-influenced. Would cooked meats make the man sick? Would garlic? Did he need to be invited in? Could he cross flowing water? Do crucifixes do anything? Or holy water? What about a stake? And did the stake have to be wooden? If he bit Ryou, would he be numbed? Could he only bite Ryou's neck? Did he have to sleep on his homesoil? Could he turn into a bat?

Ryou smiled to himself at the last thought. Out of all the myths, being able to turn into a bat on a whim sounded the most ridiculous. He did not know much about magics, especially since he had very little proof any of his books were actually spellcasting aids, but most other vampire myths could be plausible at least. Except maybe the running water one as well. That one seemed more like a personal comfort than anything else.

When the two arrived at Ryou's apartment, Ryou fumbled with his keys. The reality of what he was doing started to weigh on him, making him nervous. He could feel the man's eyes on him as his hands shook. Ryou took a deep breath, willing his nerves to calm for just long enough to unlock the door. The key turned, the knob turned, and he was in. He looked back at the man.

"Do you need me to-"

"To invite me in?" the man asked with a grin. "No, that's just a fairytale. But you seem to be enjoying yourself. I could play the part if you'd like."

"That isn't necessary," Ryou shook his head. He could feel his face become warm. "I'm interested in what is real. Confirming myths, that's all." The man shrugged in response, and toed off his shoes. He slipped on the guest houseslippers as Ryou slipped on his own pair. Ryou lead the man into the kitchen.

"Nice place. Any roommates?"

"Thank you," Ryou said with a soft smile. "I live alo-"

"This whole place to yourself?" the man interrupted, a look of shock across his features. Ryou noticed he did that a lot, but it didn't feel rude when it happened. It felt like the man was paying close attention to Ryou.

"It isn't as lonely as it sounds," Ryou said. His soft smile had yet to leave his face. "I was serious about cooking too. Would you like anything?"

"If you have any meat," the man said. He thought for a moment before adding, "warm it more than cook it?"

"Are cooked meats unpreferable for you?" Ryou asked as he opened the fridge. He pulled out a slab of premium cut tenderloin and set it on the counter top cutting board.

"It's a personal preference," the man replied. He eyed the raw meat with the gaze of a starving man as Ryou cut it into thin strips. "Cow still mooing, and all that," he added as more of a muttered afterthought.

"If it won't make you sick, you can have some now," Ryou said, noticing the man's stare. He glanced at Ryou, up his arms, to his neck.

"I wouldn't want to ruin my appetite so soon into the evening," he said, though he had a hard time looking away from Ryou's neck now that he was more aware of his hunger. Ryou just laughed.

"Planning on spending the entire night here?" Ryou asked. The man gave Ryou a smirk, and Ryou clicked his tongue. "And I don't even know your name."

"It's Bakura."

"No it's not. Bakura is my name." Ryou gave the man a look, and the man gave him one right back.

"Pretty sure I had the name first," Bakura said. "Besides, Bakura is my given name. I know for a fact Bakura isn't yours."

"How do you know that?" Ryou asked. His knife had stilled. He had never told the man his name.

"The door registry on the way in here," Bakura replied. "'Bakura, Ryou'. Names are listed family then given, aren't they?" Ryou nodded, and ignored the thought that he rather liked the way 'Ryou' sounded on Bakura's lips. Bakura nodded in agreement. "Bakura is my name," he repeated. "But I hardly know you, so I guess you're Bakura too."

"You're going to drink my blood later, aren't you? I think it's fine if you call me Ryou," Ryou said. He smirked a grin that mirrored Bakura's. "There aren't many things more intimate than a bite on the neck." His face warmed as he spoke, but the odd blush Bakura wore gave him confidence. He didn't even know vampires could blush. Bakura looked like he was going to say something, but decided against it. Ryou returned to slicing the meat, but there were a couple pieces missing.

"What happened to not spoiling your appetite?" Ryou asked, glancing over at Bakura. He hadn't seen the man move, but sure enough he was licking cold blood and juices from his fingers where he sat.

"Appetite had a different idea," Bakura said. He met Ryou's eyes as he sucked one of his fingers clean in a way that could only be described as seductive. Ryou swallowed, hard. "Don't worry though, I always save room for dessert."

A tense moment of silence fell over the room before Ryou burst out with laughter. He had to set down the knife and brace himself against the counter.

"That was so corny," Ryou said once he managed to reclaim his composure. Bakura shrugged, but he didn't look unhappy. He looked almost relaxed in Ryou's kitchen, sitting at the counter top across from where Ryou sliced meat.

Ryou finished, and washed his hands. He dried them and pulled a pan from one of the lower cabinets. He lit the stove, placed the pan, and began browning the strips of tenderloin. Four at a time cooked in the pan as Ryou plugged in the rice cooker.

"Would you like rice as well?" he asked, and Bakura shook his head. Ryou nodded his acknowledgement with a smile, and poured enough water and rice for one into the machine. He returned a plate to the cabinet, replacing it with a bowl. The first four strips of meat were flipped, and then placed on the plate shortly after. He set the plate down in front of Bakura, and Bakura tore into the meat before Ryou had the chance to ask if it was cooked too much for his liking. Bakura ate as if he were starving, and Ryou returned to finish fully cooking meat and rice for himself.

He sat beside Bakura with tenderloin over rice, well-cooked, once the stove was turned off and the rice cooker was unplugged. The two ate in silence, but he kept catching Bakura sneaking glances at Ryou's neck. It made him warm, and caused a blush to grow up his neck when he realized Bakura's teasings may have been genuine flirts. The one time Ryou caught Bakura's eyes during their dinner together, it looked like Bakura had been shamelessly undressing him with his eyes.

Ryou pushed his bowl away, the contents mostly eaten. He leaned in close to Bakura, knowing he'd find out exactly what Bakura's interest level was by being forward.

"I know you're here for food, but I would not mind your mouth elsewhere as well," Ryou whispered, his breath gently caressing Bakura's ear. Bakura didn't even try to suppress the shiver that ran through him.

"Was this your plan all along?" Bakura asked, grinning despite how red his face was. "Have you been seeking me just to fuck a vampire?"

"No," Ryou said honestly as he sat back in his own space. "I really was just curious about you. But you seem into it, and I'm interested in taking you to bed, if that's something you'd wa-" Ryou was cut off by Bakura grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him into a kiss. Ryou kisses right back, melting into Bakura's touch with one hand clutching the edge of the counter top for balance and the other wrapped around Bakura's torso. Their kiss started as tongue and teeth, but melted into something far more subtle and passionate as they become comfortable in each other's embrace.

"Take me to bed, Ryou," Bakura whispered against Ryou's lips, biting and pulling Ryou's lip, minding his fangs. Ryou groaned, the simple action going straight to his cock. He pulled Bakura out of the chair and onto his feet, eagerly pawing at Bakura's clothes. He slipped his hands under Bakura's striped shirt, rubbing gentle, needy circles into Bakura's cold back. He felt as cold as ice, but his skin was soft to the touch.

Ryou pulled Bakura out of the kitchen and into the hall. He went to pin Bakura to the wall, but Bakura moved far faster, and pinned Ryou's hands above his head. Bakura leaned in close and mouthed open kisses up Ryou's neck. Ryou let out a happy sigh, relaxing against Bakura and the wall. He moaned as Bakura's teeth scraped against his neck.

"Oh Bakura, yes!" The encouragement fell from Ryou's lips before he could stop it. Bakura pressed into Ryou, slipping his thigh between Ryou's legs. Ryou ground against Bakura's thigh without thinking, the pleasure of the friction making Ryou's mind go blank. 

"Want me to bite you against the wall, or did you have somewhere more comfortable in mind?" Bakura grazed his teeth against Ryou's neck, letting his fangs press in to tease at what was to come. Ryou shivered under Bakura's touch. He was torn between begging Bakura to take him against the wall and dragging Bakura into his bed. The warmth of his bed won Ryou over in his mind.

"Take me to bed," Ryou said, and lifted himself into Bakura's arms, his legs wrapping around Bakura's waist. Bakura barely caught him in time, moving his hands from where he had kept Ryou pinned down to support Ryou's weight. By coincidence more than intention, Bakura held Ryou up with both hands firmly on his ass. He gripped Ryou's ass firmly as he walked, stopping only when Ryou kissed just the right spot on his neck. He did not know what he did to catch such a man's eye, but Bakura couldn't be happier than he was now. He'd be fully fed and fucked by morning, by a beautiful man with hair like flowing moonbeams.

Bakura found Ryou's room only because the door to it was half-open. He opened the door all the way with his foot as he brought Ryou inside. He laid Ryou down on the bed, and Ryou propped himself up on his forearms to meet Bakura as he leaned down for another kiss.

Their lips met in a chaste kiss, almost shy compared to the heat they shared in the kitchen. Bakura leaned into the kiss a bit to deepen it, but other than that the kiss was restrained. Ryou pulled Bakura down to lean above him by his hair, causing Bakura to gasp against Ryou's lips. Bakura ended up kneeling between Ryou's legs, barely on the bed, one hand above Ryou for support and one still holding Ryou's ass.

"You can bite me for real now, if you'd like," Ryou whispered against Bakura's lips. The sultry sound of his voice made Bakura grind against him without meaning to. Ryou tilted his head to give Bakura better access to his neck. Bakura leaned over and kissed a line from Ryou's collarbone up to just behind his ear. He grazed his teeth over Ryou's earlobe, causing the man beneath him to bite his lip as Bakura continued to tease him. He kissed down until he felt Ryou's blood pulse beneath his skin. Bakura could hear it, feel it, the life that Ryou had. He felt so powerful. Bakrua sunk his fangs into Ryou's neck, and Ryou moaned as if he came right then and there.

Ryou's blood tasted like honey to Bakura, sweet and cherishable. He drank in small drops at first, but the taste was overwhelming. It begged him to take more. Ryou tasted like the sunlight he felt when he still lived, and the crisp snowfall of his first winter, and life itself. Bakura could feel himself become stronger the more he drank, color returning to his ghost-white skin. He could feel himself against Ryou properly now. It had felt wonderful before, but now Bakura felt like he was in ecstasy. He moaned against Ryou's skin, and bit down a little harder, plunging his fangs further into Ryou's neck, spilling more of Ryou's blood.

"Oh Bakura!" Ryou cried out and ground upwards, seeking friction as he threw his head back. Bakura had to let go of Ryou's neck then, or he risked pulling off a chunk of skin. He looked at Ryou with blown pupils, wide enough that even the feint moonlight seeping in from the curtains felt bright.

"Say my name again," Bakura half spoke, half growled, Ryou's blood staining his lips red. He ground against Ryou, and sure enough, Ryou moaned.

"Bakura!" he repeated, and Bakura dove in to kiss Ryou with the same fire they shared in the kitchen. Bakura's lips tasted of metallic blood, wet and slick from his fresh meal. It aroused Ryou even more knowing it was blood he tasted on Bakura's lips. He reached down with one hand to try and undo Bakura's belt as the other tangled itself in Bakura's wind-tangled hair. Bakura had mercy on Ryou, and stood up to unbuckle his belt and shed his pants. Ryou watched with rapt attention. His breath came faster has Bakura continued to undress, the slow reveal of Bakura's bare skin causing his erection to strain against his own pants. Ryou reached down to unbuckle his own pants, but Bakura caught his hands.

"Allow me," Bakura said, and dropped to his knees. He unbuckled Ryou's belt, and kissed down Ryou's front as he slowly pulled down Ryou's pants. Ryou squirmed under Bakura's touch, warm from the attention and achingly hard. Just as he was about to tell Bakura to touch him more, Bakura mouthed over Ryou's clothed cock. A groan fell from Ryou's lips as Bakura continued to mouth and kiss at the clothed tip.

"Bakura," Ryou whined, causing Bakura to glance up at him. He smirked when their eyes met, Ryou's eyelids low with heavy desire. Bakura kissed down Ryou's thigh, occasionally letting his teeth scrape against Ryou's sensitive skin. "Bite me again," Ryou said, his voice more of a breath than anything else. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Where would you prefer?" He bit Ryou's thigh gently, with just a teasing hint of his fangs.

"There!" Ryou gasped out, and moaned as Bakura sunk his fangs into the meat of Ryou's inner thigh. "Oh yes!" Bakura couldn't help but moan against Ryou's skin. The taste of Ryou's blood coupled with his erotic moans made Bakura's head spin. He drank from Ryou's thigh for only a moment before pulling his fangs from Ryou. "Bite me again, Bakura," Ryou said, his voice toeing the line of a second whine.

"I don't want to take too much," Bakura said, though he was tempted to drain Ryou dry that night. He had a feeling Ryou would beg him for it. Maybe he would reach orgasm while Bakura drank the blood from his veins. "I don't want you to become light-headed so soon." As if to prove his point, Bakura pulled down Ryou's underwear, freeing his cock, only to lick up its underside. Ryou gasped, and fumbled to grip the bedsheets as Bakura repeated the action.

"Will your teeth cut your lips?" Ryou asked as he sat up just enough to card the fingers of one hand through Bakura's snarled hair. "Can you suck me off?" Instead of voicing his reply, Bakura sucked Ryou's cockhead into his mouth. Bakura swirled his tongue around the sensitive head, and Ryou fell back onto the bed as Bakura pressed his tongue into the slit of Ryou's cock. "Fuck yes, Bakura, just like that," Ryou sighed out, and Bakura decided he liked hearing Ryou speak filth just as much as he liked hearing Ryou say his name. Bakura lapped and sucked at Ryou's cock, taking more of the member into the wet heat of his mouth just to hear Ryou make more beautiful sounds.

Bakura sucked hard, and felt Ryou tug him up by his hair. He moaned at the feeling of his hair being pulled, but opened his mouth so Ryou's cock could fall out. Bakura was going to say something witty, but Ryou pulled Bakura into a kiss before he had a chance.

Their lips met and Bakura all but climbed into Ryou's lap. He straddled Ryou's waist in only his underwear and socks, and pushed Ryou's shirt up to hint at him. Ryou took the hint and pulled his shirt off before laying back down. Bakura kissed lines up Ryou's stomach and chest, all the way up to his neck. Bakura lavished extra attention to the pulse point that thrummed under Bakura's lips, begging to be biten, broken, its contents spilled.

"How do you want to do this?" Ryou asked, his hands trailing down to rest on Bakura's hips.

"Just like this," Bakura replied, and moved his ass so that his clothed cheeks rubbed against Ryou's bare and straining cock.

"You want to ride me?"

"If you have-"

"Condoms?" Ryou interrupted. "Top drawer of the nightStand. Same for lube." Bakura was rummaging through the drawer contents in an instead. He held up a small bottle of lube and a condom, looking like a victorious treasure hunter before he climbed back over to sit above Ryou.

Bakura finally slipped off his underwear, and Ryou couldn't help that his mouth watered at the sight of Bakura's cock. It was just thick enough that it looked like it would stretch his mouth, but not long enough to choke him easily, not to mention how it might feel inside him.

"Next time, you're railing me with that," Ryou said, nodding to Bakura's cock. Bakura flashed him a wide grin.

"So there's a next time now, is there?" Bakura leaned close and whispered to Ryou, "I could drop by next time I'm in the area, looking for food." He accentuated his words by mouthing over the spot behind Ryou's ear, letting the tips of his fangs tease the skin there.

"Door's always open," Ryou said. He leaned up and kissed the side of Bakura's neck just to get back at the man for how much he made Ryou's head spin.

Bakura climbed back onto the bed, and Ryou pulled Bakura back into his lap. He pulled Bakura into a kiss and uncapped the bottle of lube Bakura left laying on the bed. Once the lub had warmed slightly and his fingers were slick, Ryou slipped his hand between Bakura's spread thighs. Bakura groaned as Ryou blindly found Bakura's hole. He rocked back against Ryou's touch, gasping when Ryou's finger slipped past the tight muscle.

"Yessss," Bakura hissed as Ryou fingered his ass almost lazily. Bakura meant to nip at Ryou's neck, but the move ended up being more of a nuzzle with his cheek as Ryou curled his finger inside Bakura. Ryou took the opportunity to kiss at Bakura's neck again, lips warm against Bakura's friged skin. He let his teeth graze against Bakura's neck, much like Bakura had with him, as he slipped a second finger inside Bakura. Ryou's actions, his touch, it pulled a moan from Bakura that was muffled as Bakrua buried his face in Ryou's shoulder.

"Bite me again," Ryou said, but Bakura shook his head.

"I told you ah- already, you'll get light-headed if I take mo- oh- re," he said, Ryou's fingers beginning to make speaking clearly difficult, and Ryou pouted despite Bakura not being able to see it. He scraped his teeth against Bakura's shoulder, causing the man to groan.

"I know you want to," Ryou whispered, his breath tickling Bakura's ear as he spoke. Ryou was effectively weakening Bakura's resolve, mostly because there was nothing Bakura wanted to do more than sink his teeth into Ryou's beautiful, pale neck and drink until Ryou had nothing left to give. "Bite me, Bakura." Bakura's fangs sunk into the crook of Ryou's neck as a third finger pressed into Bakura's ass, and both men moaned their pleasures together.

Ryou was painfully hard as Bakura lapped up the blood that seeped from the puncture wounds at Ryou's shoulder. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to bury himself to the hilt in Bakura's ass and lose himself to the dangerous bliss that was the vampire he was bedding.

Bakura let go of Ryou's neck, and propped himself up on his forearms to meet Ryou's eyes.

"How do you feel?" Bakura asked, far gentler than he had ever been when he had been alive. Ryou responded only by leaning up and meeting Bakura's lips for a kiss. Bakura kissed back without a thought or care in the world as Ryou continued to pump three fingers into Bakura's ass.

"Ready for me, Bakura?" Ryou asked, lips still against Bakura's and purring his name. Bakura kissed Ryou again before nodding and grabbing the condom that had been dropped onto the bed earlier. He gasped as Ryou slowly pulled his fingers out, fumbling with the condom wrapper and accidentally dropping it onto Ryou's bare chest. Ryou giggled at Bakura's mistake, and Bakura felt his heart stutter in his chest. Ryou's laugh was like the carress of the springtime sun, and in that moment all Bakura wanted to do was lay under the rays for the rest of his undead existence.

"I-" Bakura tried to say, but his voice died in his throat much like Ryou's words would when he confronted Bakura earlier that night. Ryou just smiled and wiped the lube off his fingers onto the bedsheets to clean them as best he could.

"I've got it," he said as he grabbed the condom wrapper. His fingers were still a bit slick, but he was able to tear open the packaging. He rolled the condom onto his cock, and reached to grab the bottle of lube, only for Bakura to hold it up in his own hands.

"I've got it," Bakura parroted, and slicked up Ryou's cock before tossing the bottle onto the floor. Ryou gasped at the feeling of Bakura's hand stroking his neglected cock, groaning when Bakura twisted his hand on an upstroke.

"You're going to get me off just like this if you don't stop," Ryou said, sounding quite out of breath from Bakura's handiwork.

"Maybe that was my plan," Bakura said with a grin, but he slowed his hand to a stop anyway. He lowered himself down onto Ryou's cock, moaning as it entered him. Ryou's moans echoed his, Ryou's hands on his hips, nails biting into his cold flesh. Bakura rocked back and forth, Ryou breathing heavy beneath him and quiet moans falling from his lips.

"Oh Bakura, don't stop," Ryou cried out as Bakura sped up his movements. He braced himself with his palms on either side of Ryou's head, and met Ryou in a desperate kiss when Ryou bucked up into Bakura. He kissed Ryou over and over, sucking on his bottom lip and letting his tongue brush against Ryou's and drowning in the feeling of Ryou kissing him back. He still had Ryou's blood on his lips, and Ryou couldn't get enough of the taste. Ryou kissed him as if he were the real vampire, starved for the blood Bakura kept for himself.

"Ryou, I need- I-" Bakura gripped one of Ryou's hands on his hips and pulled it to move towards his cock, shiny with dripping pre-cum, trying to convey his desires as his words continued to fail him in the heat of the moment. Ryou caught on plenty fast, and stroked Bakura's cock as close to in time with Bakura's movements as he could. "Yesss, Ryou," Bakura hissed out. He raked his nails down Ryou's chest, sharp red lines blooming in their wake. His fangs were bared as he moaned, catching the glint of the moonlight. Ryou was overcome by the sight of Bakura lost in bliss, and the pleasure of orgasm washed over him before he realized how close to the edge he had been.

Ryou could only watch, his mind slowed from release, as Bakura continued to fuck himself on Ryou's spend cock.

"You look so beautiful like this, Bakura," Ryou whispered, not really registering the words he was saying.

"Ryou," Bakura choked out as he tensed and came on Ryou's hand and across his chest. He stilled his movements, eyes closed as he let himself feel the pleasure and relaxation that hit him in waves. Something compelled him to hug Ryou close, and he moved to do so until Ryou stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Let me clean up first," Ryou said with a slight chuckle in his voice. Bakura nodded and moved off of Ryou, Ryou's cock slipping out of Bakura's ass with a quiet pop. Ryou got up and headed down the hall to the bathroom to wash up and throw away the condom he still wore.

When he returned, Bakura had already climbed into Ryou's bed. Ryou couldn't help but smile at the sight of the man buried in the plush covers Ryou kept on the bed when the weather began to turn.

"And to think you're a creature of darkness," Ryou said with a shake of his head.

"Hey! I can feast on the blood of the living and appreciate a comfortable bed too," Bakura said from inside his cacoon of fabrics, but there was no bite to his words. Ryou climbed into bed beside him, and Bakura had his arms around Ryou in an instant. Bakura was still so cold to the touch, but Ryou found he didn't mind it very much.

"Isn't it early for nocturnals to sleep?" Ryou asked, yawning as the nearly all-nighter caught up with him.

"It's what, four in the morning? Five? The sun will be up soon, this is hardly an early turn-in for me," Bakura said as he nuzzled into the crook of Ryou's neck. "Don't worry about the sunlight, it's only an issue if I haven't eaten in a while," he added before Ryou had a chance to ask.

"I meant what I said," Ryou said with a warm smile. "My door is always open to you."

"I'll have to keep that in mind," Bakura said, and he leaned up to kiss Ryou's cheek. He settled back down with his head on Ryou's shouder, both arms wrapped around Ryou's torso. Ryou rubbed gentle strokes into Bakura's side, but his hand stilled on his waist as Ryou drifted to sleep. Bakura was still sleep when Ryou awoke late in the afternoon, but he disappeared sometime between then and when Ryou checked on him to ask if he was staying for dinner again. Ryou didn't feel disappointed by Bakura's absence though. He knew the vampire would be back again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 stay thirsty, beautiful monsterfuckers (even if vampire is tame monsterfucking,,,,)


End file.
